1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a framework of automotive seat, and in particular, the invention is directed to a frame assembly of automotive seat wherein a seat back is pivotally connected via a reclining device with a seat cushion.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, a typical mode of automotive seat is formed by a seat cushion and a seat back, in such a manner that a seat back frame provided in the seat cushion is rotatably connected by a hinge to a predetermined point of the seat cushion frame provided in the seat cushion, with a reclining device operatively provided between the seat back frame and seat cushion frame, thereby enabling a seat occupant to adjustingly incline the seat back to a desired back support point with respect to the seat cushion.
In the seat of this kind, a slide rail device is provided under the seat cushion to permit for adjustment of position of the seat in forward and backward directions. The slide rail device comprises a lower rail fixed on the floor and an upper rail slidably engaged with the lower rail. Typically, a base frame is formed integrally with the said upper rail of slide rail device, and the seat back frame is coupled with such base frame via the reclining device so as to permit its adjustable inclination with respect to the seat cushion frame.
Generally stated, in actual mode of the seat framework of this kind, a pair of the afore-said hinges are provided for pivotal connection of two lateral frame members of the seat cushion frame with the respective two lateral frame members of the seat back frame, so that the seat back is rotatable vertically relative to the two hinges in a direction to and away from the seat cushion. Further, a pair of the afore-said slide rail devices are provided in such a rails are formed with a base frame, thus providing a pair of base frames. Consequently, as commonly done, each of the two lateral frame members of the seat back frame are engaged with the pair of base frames, via a reclining device, thereby allowing the seat back to be adjustingly inclinable through operation of the reclining device.
However, the above conventional seat frame assembly present the following problems; (i) both of the hinges and reclining device are collectively only engaged to the two lateral frame portions of the seat back frame only in a manner to close to each other, resulting in the bolts and outer elements of the hinges projecting from the seat back frame lateral frame portions and interfering with or damaging a reclining cover covering the reclining device, and (ii), in assembly, the two lateral frame portions of the seat back frame are first brought to a point where they stand outwardly and laterally of the respective two lateral frame portions of the seat cushion frame, and then connected therewith via bolts or pins. As a consequence, the seat framework becomes complicated making it difficult for workers to assembly the seat back frame with the seat cushion frame, slowing assembly of the seats.